


What Makes You Beautiful

by torigingerfox, xxDustNight88



Series: Sounds Good Enough [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco desperately wants for Hermione to see that she's the most beautiful girl at the end of year ball. One little dance leads to a surprise for the Head Girl, and everyone else for that matter. Written as part of torigingerfox's project, Sounds Good Enough, over on ffn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigingerfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/gifts).



> Day 16 - Sounds Good Enough  
> Song: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction  
> Rating: T

**Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland**

Draco stood watching as the entirety of Hogwarts celebrated the end of the first year after War. He, along with a handful of others from his original class, had returned to finish their schooling and sit their NEWTS. With exams over and the Hogwarts Express set to leave in the morning, McGonagall and the other professors felt a celebratory ball was necessary. Draco did not share this opinion. In fact, he’d much rather be back in his Head dorm finishing packing and sneaking sips from his stashed bottle of Odgen’s finest. Unfortunately, as Head Boy (surprising considering the whole Death Eater ordeal), he was required to be in attendance.

Leaving his perch against the wall, Draco began walking the perimeter of the room, trying not to glare too much. He’d not spent the entire year trying to redeem himself for nothing. If it hadn’t been for Granger’s support and guidance, well...let’s just say he’d probably have been shipped back to the Manor the first week of school. Needless to say, the Head Girl had been nothing but helpful and _kind_ to him the entire year. He’d questioned her once or twice, wanting to know if she _pitied_ him, but she’d denied it. She was helping him because she was grateful--grateful to him and his mother for lying for her, Harry, and Ron, and saving their lives.

As if sensing his thoughts, Granger appeared at his elbow, a smile playing on her pink-painted lips. She didn’t say anything at first, just walked with him as they monitored the festivities. There really was no need for it though; the faculty had everything under control. Slowing to a stop, Draco turned to face the dance floor, crossing his arms across his broad chest. With his chin, he gestured at their classmates dancing merrily.

“Why aren’t you out there, Granger. I’m sure Longbottom would enjoy your company.”

“Come on, Malfoy. You know he’s been seeing Hannah since Christmas.”

“Besides the point. You should be out there enjoying our last night at Hogwarts.”

“No one's asked me to dance, and I’m fairly certain no one will.” She tucked a wayward curl behind her ear.

The movement distracted Draco from the dancers, and he found himself taking in her appearance. She wore a simple coral gown, the color bringing out the brown of her eyes. She wore minimal makeup and her hair was pulled back into a french-twist. However, her curls were starting to spring free, framing her face beautifully. Draco found himself having to bite back a smile; she really did look lovely tonight.

“Don’t be daft, Granger. Of course there’s someone who will ask Gryffindor’s princess for a dance.”

“Really? Who?” She asked turning to face him, hands on her hips and a look of doubt in her eyes.

“Me.”

Before she could object, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her through the maze of tables towards the dancefloor. He kept hold of her right hand before grabbing her waist with his left and pulled her close as a slow song began playing. He smirked into her stunned face as he led the two of them gracefully around the Great Hall, forcing other couples out of the way. He ignored the whispers and confused looks from their peers as he continued to dance with Hermione, her coral dress accentuating his midnight blue robes perfectly.

“Malfoy...you didn’t have to ask me to dance,” she whispered, her voice filled with uncertainty. “I was perfectly fine being on my own.”

“Nonsense, Granger.” He let go of her waist to twirl her, unable to hide the smile that overtook his face when she let out a small giggle. Pulling her close once more he said, “I couldn't allow the most beautiful girl at the ball to think no one wanted to be with her, especially when that would be untrue.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion, her eyes darting away from his. “Don’t make things up, Malfoy.”

“What am I making up?”

“That you think I’m beautiful. It’s not funny. I know everyone thinks I’m just plain ol’ know-it-all Granger.” She sighed heavily, her fringe fluttering from the force of her breath.

“I’m not making it up, Granger.” He pulled her close so he could lean down and whisper in her ear. He didn’t need their nebby classmates hearing their business, and right now it seemed like all eyes were on them. “I’ve spent the entire year getting to know you better. You listened to my fears when I was given the position of Head Boy. You defended me when my entire house turned their backs on me for betraying the Dark Lord. You let me cry on your shoulder when I had nightmares, and in turn, I held you when the same happened to you. You are my closest friend and ally. Hell, I might even be falling for you. Who knows? I want you to know that when I say that you are beautiful, I mean it from the bottom of my heart.”

They’d stopped dancing at some point during his speech, and Draco found himself holding his breath as he awaited her response. Her cheeks were flushed pink with emotion and her eyes glittered as if she wanted to cry. Merlin, he hoped she didn’t cry. He hated when she cried.

“Malfoy…,” she began, smiling at the ground. “Did Theodore or Blaise put you up to this?”

“What?!” He sputtered, flabbergasted. “Absolutely not!”

“I appreciate the dance, Malfoy...I’ll see you back at the Head’s dorm.”

As she began to walk away, Draco panicked. She thought he was playing her, that this was some sort of game devised by his best mates, the only other two people in Hogwarts that would talk to him besides her, and sometimes Loony Lovegood. Shaking himself to clear his head, he lunged after her, grabbing her hand just before it was out of reach. He whirled her back around, grabbing hold of her so she didn't topple over on her golden heels. She made to chastise him, but he didn’t let her get a word in. Instead, he decided to throw caution to the wind and show her exactly how he felt.

“If I was lying or playing you for a fool, would I do this?”

And then, he kissed her.

It was like everything he imagined it would be and more. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes as he moved his lips over her cherry flavored ones. At first, her hands fluttered uselessly at his shoulders like she wanted to push him away, but as he continued his soft kiss, she wound them behind his neck, tugging him closer. He willingly obliged, and after another moment, reluctantly pulled away. Her face was flushed again, but for an entirely different reason this time. With their arms still wrapped around one another, and the entire room gaping at them, Draco admitted his true feelings for her.

“You’re beautiful, Hermione. You light up my life and make me forget the darkness of my past. Because of this, because of exactly who you are, I have fallen for you. Do you believe me now?”

She blinked up at him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she contemplated his words. Just as he was starting to regret his admission, a large grin bloomed on her face and, suddenly, she was kissing him again. Cheers rang out around them, accompanied with applause, but all that mattered to Draco was Hermione kissing him so thoroughly and accepting his love for her.

End


End file.
